Dead or Alive?
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Cammie had been "dead" for three years. Then she escapes. How is she received?


I stepped out into the air and grabbed one of the motorbikes, disabled the bomb, the one on the bike, that I would set off in a minute, as soon as I was far enough away from them. The Circle of Cavan had held me hostage for three years.

Zach and I got married a month after graduation and I went missing six months later. I sped off on the bike and hit the detonate button I was carrying.

I drove to a clothing store a bought a silky blue blouse dress and changed before buying some black patent leather high heels, slipping those on, and bought a black mid thigh length trenchcoat and sunglasses to hide my eyes in the English sun.

Just as I walked up to the counter with the tags of the clothes I was wearing, a gasp sounded behind me just as I pulled my credit card, previously stored in my bra, out of the pocket of the coat and handed it to the cashier.

I turned around and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, both shocked.

"Cameron" Mrs. Baxter whispered. I smiled at her, held up one finger to signal I needed a minute, then turned back to the cashier and finished purchasing the clothes. Once I had the credit card back in hand, I turned back to them.

I ran to them and embraced them. Mrs. Baxter wrapped her arms around me, making sure I wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"Cammie you should head to our house and call the director." Mr. Baxter said as he quietly ushered his wife and I out of the department store and into their car. They drove me to the house I had stayed for a few vacations before showing me Mr. Baxter's office and leaving me to call the director.

I went through fifteen different levels of security before being connected to the director.

"Hello" his deep voice crooned out, a voice I hadn't heard in three years.

"Agent Cameron Goode reporting back." I replied.

"Where have you been Agent Goode? You were presumed dead two and a half years ago."

"The Circle of Cavan caught me right after I sent you the information and held me hostage until early this morning." I answered.

There was a slight rustling on the other end. "Agent Goode there is a plane waiting in the airport nearest to your current position you will be debriefed then sent on your way for a break." the director said. We discussed a few more details and I exited the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Baxter were sitting on the couch and they stood up as I entered. "I have to go." I started. "The director has my way home all fixed up." I said.

The Baxter's called me a cab from their mansion and I waved and promised to send their love to Bex and her soon-to-be husband, Grant.

I arrived at the airport and then was driven to the meeting place set up by the director where I was debriefed.

"You take care Agent Goode. Take a well needed vacation." the director said as he handed me the keys to a convertible. I drove to the school I remembered so well and snuck in through the passage I had used to get to my first boyfriend.

I pulled back the block and stepped out into the familiar hall. I breathed in the air and smiled to myself. The director had told me Zach had taken a temporary teaching job at the school, he was the new CoveOp's teacher, and my mom and Mr. Solomon got married apparently and my best friends were all engaged, and training to be teachers here, temporarily. My internal clock told me classes were still going on so I walked over to the elevator, dodging all the security cameras on the way, that would take me down to the CoveOp's classrooms. The time was during the sophomore's class down there.

I stepped onto the elevator and waited for the eye scan. The elevator started to move and the doors opened seconds later to Sublevel One.

I walked quietly into the back of the room, a great feat if you're in heels. Zach was in the middle of the lesson and looked even hotter than I remembered him in his black pants and blue button up.

"We must always be aware of our surroundings." Zach rattled off the lesson I remembered from the first day of CoveOps. He looked up and his eyes met mine.

He paused for the briefest second, too quick for any tenth grade student to catch, before continuing his lesson. He was a good teacher, though I could tell he just wanted to run back to me.

Soon enough, class was over and the students filed out after getting over the shock there was a person in the room. I guess Zach's lesson in paying attention was badly needed.

As soon as the elevator closed for the last time, I walked up to Zach.

"Cammie is it really you?" he asked.

I nodded before running the rest of the way to him. He caught my waist and lifted my lips to his while wrapping his arms around me and my arms around his neck. We kissed passionately making up for the three missing years.

Zach set me on his desk eventually and just rested his forehead against mine and stroked my hair.

"Wait until the rest of them see you." he murmured to me as he lifted me from the desk and set me back down on the ground.

"Are my mom and Solomon happy?" I asked sadly.

"They make each other happy Cam." Zach said quietly and he pulled me into his chest.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and we headed for the elevator. Once we reached the main floor, Zach led me to my mom's office.

Zach knocked on the door. "Come in Zach." mom called from the other side.

"Cam stay out here. Let me surprise her. I think everybody is in there right now." he whispered to me. I nodded and stepped out of view of the door.

"Hi Mom." Zach said.

"Did you have something to share with us Zach?" Bex asked. I smiled at the sound of her voice. The others chimed in, their voices brought back memories.

"You'll never guess who made an appearance in my CoveOps class." Zach taunted.

"Who?" Solomon asked genuinely concerned.

"Come on in." Zach called back to me. I turned the knob and stepped in while the room fell silent. My mom was the first to react, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Cammie." she sobbed as she charged me in a hug. Bex, Liz, and Macey soon joining her. I wrapped my arms around them.

When they broke off, the guys gave me a soft hug individually and I saw Preston for the first time since the whole crazy attack, and all the times we snuck out, back in high school.

Mom walked over to Solomon and I walked over to them. "I'm happy you're happy." I whispered in their ears and smiled at their gasps of shock. Once I released them, I stepped back to Zach and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"I hear congratulations are in order for everyone." I smiled. "Your parent's told me to pass on their love to you and Grant." I said to Bex. She smiled at me, with faint tears in her eyes.

"When was the last time you slept Cameron?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"Last night." I answered, lying. It had been a couple nights ago. Mr. Solomon didn't say anything, though I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Well we should all let you two go." Mom said. Zach and I walked to his suite after Mr. Solomon said he would cover the rest of Zach's classes.

Zach laid me down on the bed and laid next to me. "Truthfully, when was last time you slept?" he asked.

"A few days ago." I answered as I buried my face in his chest.

"Sleep Gallagher Girl. You'll need it later." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I was so tired that I giggled when he made the comment instead of reprimanding him like I normally would. It was good to be back, was my last thought as I drifted off into a truly peaceful sleep.


End file.
